1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved interfitfing heat sink and heat spreader slug for use with heat emitting electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of heat sinks on electronic components is well known in the art. In accordance with the present invention, however, a slug is interposed between the component and the base of the heat sink which makes it convenient to remove the heat sink to provide access to the electronic component for testing or replacement. Particularly where a considerable number of heat sinks are mounted in close proximity, providing access to the underlying components has heretofor been difficult.